


Little Boxes

by dancinbutterfly



Series: Boxes series [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha Foggy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Matt, References to Knotting, References to Mpreg(not appearing in this story), Requited Unrequited Love, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Matt are bonded mates but that doesn't mean they're together. And Foggy is fine with that. No really. He is. Most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> There just needs to be more ABO in this pairing. I'm just trying to correct that absence. Thanks to alittle-whosthis for putting up with me writing this at her.
> 
> There is discussion of but no mpreg in this story.

Marci used to have this game called “How is he not pregnant yet.” Four times a year, Foggy and Matt would disappear into Matt’s heat and when Foggy would come back Marci would laugh in his face for a solid ten minutes and then ask him, “Seriously, Nelson, how is your pet O not pregnant yet?”

“It’s called birth control Marci. It’s a thing people use. And don’t call him my pet. That’s seriously anti-omegaist of you. Aren't you supposed to be a liberated thinker? Isn’t omegaism one more branch of transectional feminism?”

She’d flick his shoulders and take off an article of clothing, usually her bra or his pants. Depended on the occasion. “Don’t talk theory at me, Fogs. It's intersectional feminism and I’m simply wondering what you’re still doing with me when you have an honest-to-god mate. No judgment just curiosity. I’m still going to fuck you silly.”

And then she would, you know, fuck him silly. After the Landman and Zack internship, that was supposed to be over. It was just him and Matt, Nelson and Murdock, Alpha and Omega. Except Matt never showed any indication in wanting change the status quo so… yeah. 

Foggy never really stopped dating. 

Why the hell should he? Matt didn’t. It didn’t seem to matter to him that they were bonded. Matt still seemed to snare every beautiful Beta woman on the island of Manhattan. 

Foggy is just of the opinion(and he doesnt know why Matt can’t get this) that it is just really hard to want to date when you already have a mate who smells like argh, all the good things. No, really when he’s not on his cycle, Foggy still wants to eat Matt alive because aside from his human Matt smell he’s also got this “mate” smell that translates in Foggy’s brain like cheetos and beer and sunshine and fresh rain on bodega tarps. When he’s in heat, Jesus, he’s got this amazingly fertile smell like really rich chocolate cake and basically everything good and pure in this universe that Foggy has ever wanted in his whole life. 

Matt’s not the first Omega he’s ever fucked during a heat but Matt was the first one he ever found an overwhelming desire to give babies to. Like, lots of little Matt-shaped babies that Matt could run his hands over and smell and kiss and hold and teach and love because Matt was so fucking alone in this world. And also because that chocolate cake smell screamed “must make babies” in his brain for some reason along with other stupid, stupid things. 

Obviously he didn't do that. Matt was on the Pill. They used condoms. But they were both stupid and the bite was mutual. They were freshmen knotted together face to face on a too-thin, too-long dorm bed and it had just happened. One minute they'd been kissing and then next they both had mouths full of flesh and bloody teeth and no way back without medical intervention. 

Matt never suggested they get severed. Foggy didn't either. But after that their heats stopped being so...well, he hates to say romantic but it's the only word that fits what they lost.

These were things they dealt with years ago which is why they’re not married. And have no babies. Even though maybe Foggy would really like to see if his blond or Matt’s brunet color wins out. Like a lot. Goddamnit. He’d even let Matt raise them Catholic. He would.

Needless to say, he hasn’t yet mastered the art of putting Matt in a box labeled Friend Only because every time he gets close, Matt will send him a voice mail that consists of either “Foggy please,” or “I’m due in two days, come over Tuesday after work,” and all his hard work will be for naught. He’ll end up knot deep inside Matt again, teeth drawing blood in their mating scar and boom, all progress will be lost. 

So when he finds out Matt is the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, he loses his shit a little, yeah okay. He can change his stance on the explosions and cop killings because Matt _wouldn’t_ and he believes that. He really does.

His problem is that his best friend, his _mate_ wasn’t the person he thought he was. All this time he thought he was holding it together, not being That Guy around Matt, his body was being That Guy, That anti-omega-lib, wants-babies, hormonal-overdrive, mindless, selfish Guy and Matt _knew_. He knew and he never said. That hurts almost as much as the sight thing because it means he knows exactly how much Foggy wants him, not past tense but present, wants him all the time and is just dragging him along.

“It’s not the same.”

“What’s not the same?” Foggy snaps. “Explain it to me.”

“What the body wants and what the brain wants. You smelled me that first day and I smelled you and it just- I liked you. I didn’t want it to be physical. You’re too important to me.”

“News flash Matt, it is physical. Do you think that us fucking our way through your heats every three months is astral? Because it doesn’t get more physical than that.”

“But it’s separate from the friendship.” Matt stresses. “If I had let myself drown in sensation when we first met or even now, Foggy, I could die in you.”

“What?” He feels like he’s been hit in the chest. It’s that kind of breathlessness as Matt stares sightlessly up at his ceiling from his place on the couch. 

“It’s too much for me. Being in heat…Its beyond being drugged for me. It’s like being on another planet.” He trails off and when he starts again he talks about the ninjaku stuff he learned, about some dick named Stick and how his heat hit him for the first time when he was only ten. 

Foggy shivers because there are a few ways this story can end, an orphaned disabled Omega hitting heat in childhood with an adult Alpha right there, and none of them are good. The best case scenarios end with Matt’s broken heart. The worst make Foggy want to travel through time and murder this Stick guy before he and Matt ever met.

“And I think I get confused,” he whispers. “Between feelings and sensations and thats all heat is, its smells and tastes and feelings and - I know now asking Stick to help me through that first heat was stupid. I know that now. I was a kid and he did the right thing but - but he left Foggy. He left. He said he didn’t want a mate or a son, that those kinds of things could get you killed. I think I believed him but I couldn’t let you leave either.”

“Let me leave? Newsflash Matt, you’re not the boss of me.”

“But you follow my cues.” And okay yeah he has a point. When it matters, Foggy is always one step behind Matt, letting him lead the the way. “I had to find one you wouldn’t ever want to leave.”

“And you went with best friend.”

“Yes.”

“You stupid son of a bitch. You’re my mate. Do you get that? My mate. Mine. Forever. Nelsons dont let go and not because the Church says so.”

“Foggy-” Matt protests but no. He’s not taking this from Matt anymore. The lying and sneaking around was enough. He’s not going let Matt cut them off at the knees over a fear that has no foundation. Not anymore. 

“I love you.” Foggy snaps. “I’ve been in love with you since I was eighteen years old. Am I lying?” He’d punctuate it with a kiss if Matt weren’t so brutalized. Instead he just waits and watches a tear slide into Matt’s hair from the corner of his eye. 

“No.”

“Do you love me? And you have to tell me because I can’t tell if you’re lying.” Matt blinks in the silence, sheds a few more times and Foggy clenches his fists. “Matt. I’m asking here. Do you love me?”

Matt’s lips move but no sound comes out. Foggy’s fingernails don’t break his skin but its a close thing.

“No superhearing, Matt. Try again.”

“Yes. God, forgive me, I do.” He laughs his depreciating ‘I’m an idiot’ laugh that gets him so far with the beta girls. “I am so in love with you it hurts sometimes,” he chuckles like that isn’t one of the most painful things he’s ever said. 

“So we’ll work everything else out. This,” He waves a hand at Matt’s broken body, “I know I can’t stop but I’m not going to leave okay? I’m never going to leave you. I literally don’t want to be anywhere else.”

“Not even with Karen?” Matt teases but there’s hurt there too. 

Foggy sighs and stops his pacing. He drops to his knees beside Matt’s head and kisses his wet temple, tasting the salty remnants of tears. “Not with anyone.” He kisses Matt’s lips next. They’re bloody and chapped by their wounds but they yield to him easy. They taste like chocolate cake and Matt. When they break for air, Foggy says “So you don’t need to lie to me anymore, about anything.”

“So if I said Claire was one more attempt to get over you?” Matt asks, tangling his fingers in Foggy’s long blond hair.

“I would say you have terrifyingly good taste but to stop it. Please. Be with me.”

“And you’re okay with-”

“This Devil of Hell’s Kitchen shit? Not really. Doesn't really matter what I think though because you're going to do it no matter what so Jesus, Matty, be with me anyway.”

Matt whimpers in pain but manages to push up and kiss him hard anyway. He feels solid and strong even wounded. He mumbles a “yes” into Foggy’s mouth and that's enough.

They have the key pieces. They’ll figure everything else out as they go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/dancinbutterfly). I take requests.


End file.
